mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rory MacDonald
Rory 'The Canadian Psycho' MacDonald is a welterweight fighter in Bellator who fought formerly in the UFC. First Title Run He most recently lost via controversial third round technical knockout to former WEC welterweight champion Carlos Condit after a great contest. The fight was the first loss in Rory's career. Rory was next set to face Matt Brown but he suffered an injury and was forced to pull out. He was replaced by Brian Foster. After recovering, Rory was next set to face James Wilks, but for some reason the fight was called off and Wilks was replaced with Nate Diaz. MacDonald defeated the veteran Diaz via dominant unanimous decision. He next faced another veteran in Mike Pyle, defeating Pyle via a very impressive first-round technical knockout. MacDonald was next set to face tough veteran Brian Ebersole but he was injured and forced to pull out shortly before the bout. He was replaced on short notice by fellow prospect Claude Patrick. After recovering, MacDonald signed to face British prospect Che Mills. He dominated Mills en route to a brutal technical knockout victory near the end of the second round. MacDonald was next set to face former UFC lightweight and welterweight champion B.J. Penn but he was injured with a cut on the forehead and the fight was rescheduled for December 2012. MacDonald dominated the living legend Penn en route to a dominant unanimous decision victory. After the fight, MacDonald called for a rematch with Carlos Condit. The rematch was set up for March 2013 in Montreal, Canada. Rory was injured about a month before the fight in training and replaced by Johny Hendricks. While recovering, MacDonald was rumored to fight dangerous ground ace Demian Maia. Instead he fought Jake Ellenberger in a much-hyped fight that turned out to not live up to its high-octane billing in the slightest. MacDonald kept Ellenberger on the outside with the jab throughout an insomnia-curing bout, winning a unanimous decision. MacDonald next signed to fight veteran Robbie Lawler for a probable title shot. Lawler beat MacDonald up en route to a split decision victory, sending MacDonald back to the drawing board. Second Title Run After the fight MacDonald was called out by undefeated former Bellator welterweight champion Ben Askren who was vying for a UFC contract. Instead MacDonald next signed to fight jiu jitsu ace Demian Maia. After losing the first round clearly MacDonald dominated the final pair of rounds to win a clearcut unanimous decision. MacDonald next signed to face Strikeforce veteran Tyron Woodley defeating Woodley via a dominant unanimous decision. MacDonald went on to fight former Strikeforce welterweight champion Tarec Saffiedine defeating Saffiedine via third round knockout. MacDonald had been promised a title shot with both the Woodley and Saffiedine wins but was denied both times; he next signed to fight former Bellator middleweight champion Hector Lombard. The fight didn't end up happening for whatever reason. MacDonald instead next signed to fight a rematch for the title against champion Robbie Lawler. Fighting For The Title: In The History Books Lawler and MacDonald went to war in an instant classic, one of the greatest fights of all time. The fight was back-and-forth with one man looking to gain momentum and then the other. The first round was tepid but MacDonald's clearly. Lawler broke MacDonald's nose in the second round. MacDonald looked to be close to finishing Lawler in the third round. Lawler came back and won the fourth round and the two had a bloody staredown between rounds that Lawler undoubtedly won as well. Lawler came out for the fifth round and knocked MacDonald out a minute into the round to retain his UFC welterweight title for the first time. MacDonald suffered a broken nose and a broken foot in the ordeal but both men gained legions of fans and all the respect in the world. UFC president Dana White said the fight was not only the Fight of the Night, but the Fight of the Ever. After the Title MacDonald stated in the fall of 2015 that he was well into his recovery and would be returning soon to fight Hector Lombard. MacDonald did not return to fight Lombard as planned but instead stayed out for the remainder of 2015 and for the early portion of 2016. Finally MacDonald signed to fight contender Stephen Thompson. It would be the last fight on MacDonald's contract and he had started to talk about testing free agency and possibly signing with another organization that paid more sponsorship money. Thompson unfortunately dominate MacDonald en route to a less than entertaining unanimous decision. Bellator Several weeks after the Thompson fight McDonald signed with Bellator which was the biggest competitor of the UFC. The UFC had declined to match the offer that Bellator had made to MacDonald. Fights *Rory MacDonald vs. Ken Tran *Rory MacDonald vs. Jordan Mein - The fight was seventeen-year-old future UFC contender MacDonald against fifteen-year-old future UFC fighter Jordan Mein. It was Mein's professional debut as well as his first professional loss. *Rory MacDonald vs. Quinton Moreno *Rory MacDonald vs. Mike Guymon - The fight was the UFC debut of both men. *Carlos Condit vs. Rory MacDonald 1 - The fight was MacDonald's first loss, as the referee stopped the bout seven seconds away from a decision that likely would have gone to Rory if not a draw. It was however a warranted stoppage. *Rory MacDonald vs. Nate Diaz *Rory MacDonald vs. BJ Penn *Rory MacDonald vs. Tarec Saffiedine *Robbie Lawler vs. Rory MacDonald 2 - The fight was for the UFC welterweight title with Robbie Lawler defending. Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Prospects Category:Canadian fighters Category:Bellator fighters